


Our Lives: The Gryphon in the Rose Garden

by BelovedAlma



Series: Our Lives [2]
Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedAlma/pseuds/BelovedAlma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only man he could touch were also the one that caused him suffering. A unexpected visitor in town makes Albafica  wonder if he will be able to forgive in order to get something he never had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Our Lives series, where the dead of the holly war are awaken on earth one by one after the great battle. Given a second chance, what will they do with their lives from now on? It can be read as a stand alone fic without problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EditionLOG:
> 
> 2015, September 3rd- A severe grammar check and review is being done. Chapters 1 and 2 reviewed.

The only difference between life and death was that life was more noisy, with people constantly asking about you and how were you doing, that's what Albafica thought. He insisted he was fine, and certainly he was, but that didn't seem enough to convince the others. The Pisces saint spent his days taking care of the rose garden which were destroyed during his final battle. The flowers were silent and never asked any questions, and even though they bloomed dangerously they were the perfect company for him, they always were. As he dug holes in ground to place the seeds he contemplated the last remains of destruction in his garden.

" It doesn't work on me ", the voice of the white haired gryphon crossed his mind in a flash back of the last battle . Pisces shacked his head and concentrated back into his work, he was thankful there was enough mess already to be fixed inside the Pisces house so that he could be alone the longest possible.

The silence of the garden was interrupted by metallic steps walking in.  
" I understand Lady Athena is concerned but I already told I am fine, please leave " Albafica yelled in a passive tone.  
" I know you enjoy loneliness but I wasn't expecting you to turn down a friend ". It was Shion, the Aries saint. He always had a modest and welcoming smile and was a enjoyable company.  
"Ah, Shion, it's you " Albafica stood up as he was kneeling on the floor caring for the garden.  
" I know you probably had this enough already but I wanted to check for myself how you were doing "  
" I'm fine, Shion, just need a time for myself more than never. This whole situation is bless full but also tiresome, I need a time to set everything up and to get strong again, just like the roses"  
"Yes, I understand but even you need a time for resting too. Don't over do it okay?  
Albafica sighed and looked over Shion, yes the Aries saint was right, even if the isolation was comforting he needed a time off work. He couldn't find much rest and relaxation in his garden for now, since it was mostly destroyed so he would had to find consolation in something else.

" I am not going to bother you any longer " he went on " but you should visit the village if you can. They are almost done restoring it and it is looking really beautiful, the place is all decorated with flowers, maybe you can find some joy on it. But for now I will let you be, excuse me " Shion nodded and turned around. Albafica watched him go as the soft breeze gently moved his cape. Aries knew the eccentric and solitary way of life of Pisces, but he couldn't help but worry from times to times and check if everything was alright.

" Maybe I do should visit the village " the blue haired man contemplated as he realizes he had re-planted most of his garden by now and was way ahead with his schedule.

Albafica made his way yo the village, following the same route he always made, the same secular road that have been there since forever surrounded by stones and sand, it was a rocky path but the road was steady and safe, merchants use this road to transport food and supplies to the sanctuary so it was well known. The city was springing with life and happiness, people got over the war quickly and here and there lower soldiers from the sanctuary could be seen helping around. The city was mostly fully rebuilt just as Shion said, and was decorated with colorful flowers and ribbons to celebrate this new cycle and bring good luck. Daisies and lilies decorated the center of the city where the local market were, people and merchant eager to sell and buy made this quite the busiest place of the town. Albafica circulated the place from afar but decided to keep his distance, like he always did, he was not a fan of huge crowds. He walked to the most residential part of the town, where it was calmer and quitter. Some villagers recognized him and greeted as they crossed ways but he just walked quicker and rapidly went to another isolated street. 

It was getting tiresome when he found an alley that ended in a small circular place with a fountain. It was as decorated as the rest of the city, petals danced in the water and the ribbons streamed in the air but the place was empty. He sighed and took a sit by the border of the fountain, glancing at the water reflecting the sun and the colorful petals floating. He could not imagine how was it like in the market, in the middle of the busy and chattering crowd, his life was always alone, and he liked it that way.

" See something you like in there? "  
The solitude was once again interrupted by a figure that places itself by his side.

He could see in between the petals, reflected in the water, a white haired man, he turns around to glance at the disturber and suddenly the usual indifferent and thoughtful expression turns into an angry frown. " You! What are you doing here!" he said aggressively standing up and stepping away from the man.  
" Hello! I am happy to see you too, long time no talk". It was Griffon Minos, no, it was just Minos now. " For someone who likes discretion you sure get a lot of attention because of your golden armor "  
"I thought I got rid of you, it seems I was mistaken "

" And you did " Minos laughed teasingly " I come all the way here and this is how you thank me? No need to get angry, see, I am harmless " He stretched his arms showing his plain clothes, not a single piece of armor to be seen. Minos dressed fancifully in rich fabric of dark hues, like a nobleman from northern lands but still had his overgrown white bangs. Certainly he called a lot of attention in the village as well but people didn't seem to remember him as a soldier of Hades.

" What are you doing here? " Pisces had an angry tone and held a defensive stance. " I will not let you cause any harm to this place or to the people "  
" I already told you, I came here to see you, Pisces. Is good to see that at least someone kept with their status huh. " his grin was a tease, as if mocking " I have no interest in this village, you should know, the war is over, I have no business with the sanctuary. "  
" I will not trust a former specter. What do you want? "  
" I said, I want you " He got really close to the saint, Albafica could feel his breathe on the skin.

" Get out, monster!" he pushed Minos away with his both hands and suddenly his eyes went wide as he realizes what he had done. Certainly the man in front of him was a former servant of Hades but now he was just a man, a mortal man with not surplice to protect him and Albafica just pushed him with his hands, where the poisonous blood of Pisces ran.

" I told you it doesn't work on me " Pisces sighed a bit relieved but mostly taken by his hate for the man in front of him. He turned his back to Minos and was preparing to leave " How. How are you not hurt by my poison?"

" I don't know, it is a gift from my previous Lord "  
" How dare you talk about him after the holly war" Albafica said over his shoulder  
" You are the one who asked " Minos laughed.

"hmpft"  
" Let's meet another time Pisces "  
" Albafica , my name is Albafica" and he left. Minos watched as the gold saint disappeared in the horizon in between people and streets.

The former general had rented a room in a local inn. He was paying a quite deal of money which made the host to be specially care taking and joyous to serve him. In the lobby some people gossiped about the wealthy white haired nord man. Far away from there the confused saint walked his way to the sanctuary as the sun was setting and he felt a constant urge to look behind over his shoulder to check if anything, or anyone more specifically, was following him. He arrived in the sanctuary and started making his way through all the houses.

" Ah, I see you decided to visit the town " Shion said casually as Pisces crossed Aries house. Albafica greeted him and kept on his way home.

The house of Pisces looked so empty and dead with out the roses, he thought sitting in on of the steps that leaded to the garden and stared at the bare ground, it was lonely, it was always lonely but today was specially lonelier. He started thinking about the former specter he met in town today, he was disgusted by him but also curious about his resistance to poison. He went to bed with his mind deep in thought.


	2. Surprised

Before the sun could properly take it's place in the morning sky Pisces was already marching and making his way to the village, he has crossed all sanctuary houses without being noticed even by the early bird Shion. He didn't sleep a wink, quite the contrary, he spent the night tortured by all sort of memories and visions, some from the past, some from the future he'd imagined, ghost of his fears and suffering, his body was sick from a cause he could not pinpoint and his chest was heavy. He was not very sure why he was doing that, it seemed his feet was taking him there by their own will. The cold wind of the dawn didn't bother him, his mind was far away from the body and since he knew this route by heart, the walk were automatic. 

Life in the village was slowly starting, the smell of early baked bread could be smelled in the air as the merchants were making their way to the city center and opening their stands. The bad thing about being a quite person is that you often hear thing you don't want to simply because you are not making a noise of your own. Albafica often overhear all sort of commentaries and conversation from the people and the sanctuary soldiers even though he is never interested, but last night he heard something that specially got his attention, but he didn't realize it at first. The ladies were gossiping about a foreign man in town that was staying in the Fleur Purpura inn and this is where Albafica were headed, despite not being sure why.

The Fleur Purpura inn was a beautiful building in between the central part of the town and the most noble neighborhood, it was the biggest in town and was known for being a stopping point for wealthy travelers and traveling salesman. It was still early so Albafica made his way without going through huge crowds, he didn't have much physical possessions nor huge amounts of moneys but the richer people of the town always were eager and interested to chat gold saints, it's like they were some sort of celebrity and befriending them were status-acquiring and a novelty to talk about in conversation circles so Pisces avoided this part of the town by all means possible.

He made his way to the inn quickly and entered the building, some ladies were cleaning the lobby and two or three people were having breakfast by the main hall, they savored breads and cakes in beautiful white porcelain plates. He headed to the reception counter. 

" Excuse me, I am looking for a person "

" Ah, yes? How may I help you? " The fat lady attending the reception, opened an easy smile, she was probably the owner herself for she displayed beautiful jewelry in her arms and neck . 

" I'd like to talk with the white haired foreign…. " Albafica made a pause “... Minos “

Her smile faded and a serious expression took place. " Listen sanctuary saint, sir, I want no fights in my inn, we are a peaceful place and nobody here is a criminal! " She was no warrior but the tone of her voice could make even a beast think twice about disobeying. 

" Don't worry, the war is over, I'm here merely for a chat "

The lady gave him a long stare and answered with a distrustful tone: " Room 6 "

Albafica walked the stairs that lead to the second floor where the room 6 were located, he could feel the gaze of the owner following him. Luckily or not the door of the room were open as a maid were walking out with some trays, when she was about to leave he intervened and walked in " excuse me " he said entering the room and closing the door, leaving the maid behind confused.

The room was quite big, it had a desk and a huge bed with blankets all scrambled around like a huge nest, there was also a balcony where a served table could be seen and sitting by, there was him. Albafica wasn’t trying to hide or to be stealthy but he walked to the balcony in soft steps.

" Ah pardon me for I was not expecting company " It was Minos, he was holding a cup of coffee and there he stood, with that smile of his, both mocking and teasing. His hair was a bit undone but his clothes still had looked as noble and well tailored as the ones from the other day. 

Albafica wasn't sure of what to say, he went all the way almost on an automatic peace, he didn't expect he would make it, nor he expected that there would be conversation, in fact, he didn’t expect anything at all and all that seemed like a weird dream rather than reality. The sort of thing he would do only to ease his mind.

" Take a sit, will you? "

The velvet voice of Minos made him realize that it was indeed real, here and now, everything that was happening was indeed very real.

Albafica took a sit in front of him, who just took a sip of his cup. In the table there were plates with breads, fruits, biscuits. The view from the balcony were quite pleasant, not too low to risk the privacy, nor to high to cause vertigo. The wind was soft and slowly swept their hair, Minos' bangs moved giving glimpses of his eyes.

" What do I owe such unexpected visit? "

Albafica stood silent, staring deep in the eyes of the former specter as if both challenging and angry at himself for being there.

" Minos. I came to talk to you, there's something I would like to ask. "

" Hm? " he took another sip of his coffee and put his cup back in the saucer. He leaned in the table towards Albafica and grabbed his wrist, putting Pisces hand in his cheeks and pressing it strongly with his hand. Albafica shook and moved in his chair, quickly pulling his hand back and glaring at the man in front of him.

" Does it bother you ? " he asked teasingly

" Tell me how, how do you do this “

" Why? Why does it bother so much? You are surrounded in the sanctuary by all sort of aberrations and it is me specifically that bothers you. You've got a boy that fight along a goddess, a mage of ice and water, a Scorpio with a heart on fire... '' he stood up and walked towards Pisces " and here you are, asking me why I have an ability that is nothing so extraordinary. Is there something else you wanted to say?... " Minos was standing aside him now, leaning slightly. Pisces kept silence and immobile. "Or perhaps the motivation of your visit is something else? "

Albafica's eyes went wide and he could feel his facade melting.

Mino's hand took hold of Albafica’s arm once more this time it was strong like claws, it would hurt if it wasn't for Pisces gold cloth. The saint opened his mouth to complain but before he could make a noise he met another pair of lips against his own. They pressed and pushed in violently but warm, in fact, the whole body leaning toward him was warm, he could feel it even with his cloth on.

Some seconds passed before he took hold of his sanity once more and pushed Minos away into a wall. He hit the wall loudly, Pisces had miscalculated his strength but his mind was into other matters now;  
''A-haha;" Minos laughed uneasily " I forgot how hard was your hits "

" I... I need to go!" Albafica shouted and putting a handover his lips he left quickly, in the stairs he met some maids that probably came to check on the noise, as he left the inn he could hear the lady owner shouting. He walked quickly and before he could realize he was running to the sanctuary looking for the comfort of his roses garden...but he stopped as soon he reminded himself there was no garden, not for now. And there he stood, in the middle of the street, as if in shock, as if lost. 

" Excuse me, Saint, is everything alright? " a passerby asked.

" yes " and he left, his cape flowing in the wind, before any other question could be asked.

He was going to make his way back to the sanctuary but gave up halfway. He didn’t want to be seen like that, he had lost his composure and was panicking even though he didn’t want to admit it. These feelings, they were not normal or expected for Albafica, but they were happening.

He decided on taking a break at the outskirts of town, running away anywhere would be a ignorant choice for now, he concluded. Small white flowers could be seen in the grass. Pisces laid down and tried to calm down his heart that was beating quickly and making a havoc inside his chest. He never felt like that before, not even after long hours of training he felt so exhausted and drained. 

Albafica focused in the blue clear sky, and in the gentle grass touching his body, the aroma of the flowers even if they were so small. Nature and solitude always made him calm, and so his eyes started to feel heavy and sleepy...


	3. Convinced

Albafica opened his eyes. It was night time already.

" Ah, did I fell asleep? " He stood up cleaning the grass from his hair and armor, from a distance the city lights could be seen,it was a pleasant spring night so probably the town was flowing with life and festivities even if it was late... he didn't know what time was it.

He stared at the horizon and regretting every step he could, Pisces decided on visiting the town once more tonight, just this once more. He had lost his sense and reason already so one more crazy act before the end of the day couldn’t be that bad.

The city was blooming, the tents of the central market now gave space to couples and loners wandering the town. Some of the taverns had put their tables outside, for customers to enjoy such pleasant night. Albafica could smell many aromas, some were alcoholic others were delicious, there were laughter and there were music, people dancing. 

Wandering without a place to go but knowing exactly what he wanted to find, in this cacophony of the nocturnal streets Albafica could hear one sound that excelled itself, it was a piano and it filled the town with it's music. He tried to locate the source of the sound for it was indeed really beautiful and soul-touching, he liked music for it was always so precise and meaningful, it always had something to say, contrary to the sounds made by people most of the time, who were empty and devoid of reason.

After walking some blocks he found the origin of so beautiful sound. It belonged to one of the more fancy restaurants that had it windows wide open, passerbyes stopped to look in and even Albafica felt attracted to this music and decided to take a look.

The restaurant’s interior was decorated in tones of red with dark wood furniture, in the rightest corner of the place, there was the piano and playing it was no one else than Minos with his noble semblance, his white hair shook as his head moved while he played aggressively and passionately touching the ivory keys.

Albafica eyes almost popped out of their orbit as he automatically walked in, as if by impulse. Minos was too absorbed in his music to notice him. 

" Good evening sir, may I get you a table? " Asked a lady in red wearing an apron, she was one of the waitress of the place.

" No, I am fine " Pisces said as he marched in. He gently leaned against a pillar a couple meters away from the piano and gazed at it with dreamy eyes. Usually they didn’t allow non customers to stay in without consuming but since it was a gold saint the waitress decided on not bothering and pretending that she didn't see him.

The melody proceeded for some more minutes and it stopped once the music reached the end. People clapped happily.

"Aye Sir Foreign, I cannot thank you enough, we've got a full house !" Shouted cheerfully a little man who was over the counter all the time, he was the owner of the place and the length of his mustache made up for his tiny height. 

" Ahaha, I am rusty, long time since I last played but it was fun " 

" Can I get you something? "

" I could go for a wine "

" Everything for my most prized guest!" the little man ran back to the counter.

Minos pulled up his sleeves, fixed his hair, and glanced directly at Albafica, opening a big smile. Albafica answered with a little surprised gasp and afterwards quickly regaining his composure once he realized he was noticed.

Minos walked towards him. " What a nice surprise, again” He grinned mockingly “Did you come to check if I was still alive after what happened today? "

" What are you doing in town?" Pisces fixed his stance. 

" Asking questions again?" he seemed disappointed "Since Athena doesn't take war prisoners I am enjoying my free will to come and go as I please "

Albafica could never tell if the former specter was making fun or telling the truth, there was something about his tone and expression that seemed like it was always mocking but his actions seemed sincere, even if slightly forceful and almost obscene.

" Mister Minos!" It was the restaurant owner again, holding a glass of a deep red wine.

"Ah, thank you " he picked it and after feeling the aroma, took a sip " The taste is just right. If I am not abusing your hospitality, could I ask for a table?"

" a-ah,a table " the little man looked around concerned " I'm afraid we got a full house, but could I mount a table for you in our side entrance? I promise our waiters will keep special attention to you. “

" That's no problem! I think my friend here will quite enjoy sitting outside " he said giving Albafica a deadly glare, daring him to not follow. "He's not much of the social butterfly "

Pisces looked back at Minos confused, not quite understanding the situation, still asking himself why he was there to begin with but unable to go elsewhere as if part of him really wanted to be there.

"Let's go " Minos grabbed Albafica’s arm and dragged him along.

The restaurant was located in the inner streets of the central area of the town, near the main market. It was a big house with a long counter and a lot of tablets. The windows were wide and let the breeze of the night enter the room, there were two doors, the main one where waiters greeted the upcoming costumers and a line sometimes formed outside when the house was full. The other door was a smaller one, closer to the counter, on the side of the building and it led to a tiny street mostly residential. The staff used this door to get in and out the place without causing a fuss in the main entrance. It was in this smallest entrance that the owner set up a table for Minos, but not before apologizing greatly and promising a better spot on a later date.

Minos wasn't complaining, he enjoyed being near the fuss but with the extra privacy of being on a reserved place. Albafica himself wasn't sure what exactly he was doing there, the former specter had grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to take a sit, Pisces didn't yet accept the fact that he was being touched more in a single day that he ever been in his whole life.

" I think I will be having the house special" 

" ah? a-ah , the menu." Albafica's mind was forced to land back at reality. "I don't think I should be here, I better leave " he said trying to stand up.

" Don't. " his hand was held by the white haired gentleman and in a low yet strong tone he claimed " I am not letting you run away this time ".

Albafica’s resolve wasn't that strong for he sat once again but still felt uncomfortable, the whole situation was very weird to him. " Minos.... "

" Aye, excuse me gentlemen, can I take note of your orders? " this time it was a tall tanned man, a waiter, holding a small paper block and a pen.

" Yes, two House Special for us, and more wine "

" As you wish sir " he rushed back in.

Pisces couldn't tell if it was Minos who was too touchy or if it was him that wasn't used to physical contact but he was slowly getting used to this, he just wished Minos could be more gentle for the strength of his grasp was really the one of the mythical creature that gave name to his former surplice.

Minos had a assertive voice tone all the time. It seemed like he was always certain of what he was saying, as if he didn’t 't have a single fear or doubt. Pisces noticed that during their fight, but just now he could realize that it was his normal tone. As a general like Minos was, you had to always be sure and precise, for your soldiers and subordinates will look up to you for guidance and he seemed the kind to always be there, the great leader type, a person people were eager to follow and even to die for.

" Hey Albafica " 

His attention was once again called back to reality.

" hh-m?"

" You are not drinking? " extending his arm he offered the crystal glass of wine to the golden saint.

He thought that maybe he should really drink, a bit of alcohol could maybe help him feel a little more at ease . Just one sip, it wouldn't cause much of a problem. Before he could finish his train of thought his lips touched the cold crystal of the glass and he swallowed. It had a slightly alcoholic taste with a strong sweet flavor.

" Thank you.” he paused. “ Hm, say Minos, where are you from? " Albafica tried to sound casual but was falling, he was not good at chitchat and keeping conversations, even though his interest was genuine, to his own surprise.

" Asking questions again?" he laughed teasing the gold saint and taking a sip himself " It's okay, I am only joking. I came from Norway, it's a cold place but it's beautiful, lot's of secular churches and buildings, we didn't get to destroy those ahahaha "

Albafica couldn't tell if the last part was a joke or not.

" You were raised in the sanctuary? " Minos continued.

" Ah, yes. I've visited some other places but never the north, I spent most of my time in the sanctuary indeed "

" So it is true that the saints are trained since early age " 

Pisces nodded.

" I read it in some old documents " Minos said, as if answering a question that could have been asked. " eh, let's say I have been having a lot of free time lately "

He seemed a bit flustered and Albafica couldn't help but want to giggle about it. The former general now looked so human, as if he has been like that all the time, a simple human. Pisces started to feel more at ease for he expected a lot of things but chatting wasn’t one of them, but it felt good and interesting for the man in front of him looked like he had seen a lot of things, and had a lot to tell. Albafica were slowly involved into the conversation. " Tell me more about the lands of the north " he tried to smile.

" Ah " Minos grinned, it was the first time the gold saint was actually making demands rather than asking pointless questions. " It has mountains, it has rivers, beautiful snow takes over in the winter, not like this crude sand you have here. The lakes get covered in ice, and you can skate on it. Hunting is also a thing as well, sometimes just horse-riding."

Albafica couldn't help but create mental images of the described scene on his mind. The mountains, the snow and the frozen lakes. He also imagined a huge manor with countless corridors and doors, for Minos certainly was a wealthy man he was sure about that. Everything seemed so new and unique, everything seemed like a opportunity that for the first time he could enjoy.

" I don't think I ever saw snow on my life " it's all he managed to say for he wasn’t a good conversationalist himself.

" I will show it to you " Minos smiled and it pierced deep into Pisces’ chest.

" Excuse me gentlemen " it was the waiter again, holding a tray with plates " Your meal is ready " he said serving the plates in the table and pouring more wine " please enjoy and excuse me " The meal looked delicious and was was beautifully decorated.

They savored it slowly and in between they talked about many things, many mundane things that now seemed interesting. Not because Albafica got a sudden interest in the daily life outside the sanctuary but because for the first time it seemed like a subject he could belong to and take part, it was because all this matters connected and belonged to the man in front of him, a man he could touch even though he didn't want to admit it...

The conversation flowed naturally and time passed, the meal was finished before the both of them could notice.

" ahahaha, I like you like that, talkative " Minos said as he finishes the wine in his glass and put it on the table, he had drank a lot but didn't show any sign of drunkenness, in fact, he didn't lose his composure and etiquette not a single time.

Albafica smiled shyly. " Thank you for treating me to dinner "

" Aha, don't mention it "

" Minos, can I ask one more thing?"

" Does it matter what I say? You are going to ask anyway ". There was a pause for Pisces didn't know if that was a yes or a nor but he decided to proceed " Did you come all the way here only to-"

" Are you served gentleman? " the waiter was back. The owner of the place wasn’t joking when he said he would give special attention to their table for this waiter roamed their table non stop and popped in every time anything could be needed to the point it was inconvenient.

" Ah yes, it was very good, bring me the bill alright?"

" yes sir "

Minos payed the bill all in golden coins and typed generously as the owner came personally to thank him for his visit and wish him a good stay in town.

They left the restaurant which was still booming with customers and all sort of meals and drinks and made their way into the streets. It was late now so everything was mostly empty aside from some taverns and restaurant here and there but they could walk peacefully. Albafica wasn't sure on how much time had passed or how long they stood inside. The wind blew coldly and the moon was full, shining over the town brightly, the two of them were walking slowly enjoying the night.

" Once more, thank you"

" Don't worry. You were saying something before we left?"

" Ah yes. Minos..." Pisces stopped. " Is is true that you came to town only to seem me? ". As soon as he said is out loud Albafica realized how stupid and childish it sounded and he couldn't help but to regret it.

" Yes, of course. " Minos answered precisely and sincere, with a grim on his face and looking deeply into the eyes of Albafica, who froze in place, not knowing what to say or what to do. They stood in silence for a couple moments.

" I...I better get going, it is very late already and I have duties to fulfill by morning ".

Minos grabbed Albafica arm once more, it was becoming a habit; " Are you running away again?"

" No! " the answer was so sharp and quick that even Minos got surprised by his tone. He regained his composure and proceeded: " Please forgive me but it is indeed very late, I really need to get going "

" Alright.. " Minos concluded Pisces was being sincere for he was looking at him directly in the eyes, something he didn't do before, not for too long but he was still holding Albafica’s arm strongly. " But before I let you go I want you to pay me back, I didn't said that the dinner was for free. Don't tell me saints are that naive to believe in such a thing." he grinned.

Albafica got surprised but didn't know what to argue, he waited to see what was going to be demanded but instead of words what he got instead was a passionate kiss. This time he did not fight, he didn't push back, he enjoyed the warm presence so close, the moist and soft lips against his. 

When Minos let go, he grinned. Albafica stood silent, he didn't want it to stop, nor he knew what to say, his heart was beating so fast that he felt as if was taking part in a battle.

" There, we are even now. " said Minos and the blue haired man smiled softly. " You could save some walking and spent the night here "

" I am afraid I cannot do that..." 

" Ahaha, I expected you to answer that. But come for breakfast, will you? "

" I will think about that" he answered with a playful smile

They said their goodbyes, Minos returned to the inn and Albafica made his way back to the sanctuary, he walked in his steady and quick pace but he felt like he could run, his body was in heat, his heart was on fire, the moon never was so beautiful like it was tonight.


	4. Nested

Albafica had a lot of trouble falling asleep that night, his heart was beating fast and he was in heat, a million thoughts crossed his mind and he was excited and happy, but was trying to keep calm. The last time he felt like that was when he was still a child and aced the rose throwing technique for the first time.

Eventually the day came and Albafica were already up and making his way through the 12 houses. The sanctuary was calm and slowly waking up and his stroll was uninterrupted until the Sagittarius house.

"Albafica, you are up early today." It was Shion and together with him was Sisyphus who greeted him with a smile.

" Good morning " he was caught by surprise but kept his composure and acted normally, he had a cool temper most of the time and never lost his temper or showed weakness. 

" Stretching a little before the reunion? " asked Sisyphus

The reunion, how could he had forgotten about it? The monthly summit called by the pope with all the gold saints to discuss important sanctuary meters. Albafica was a responsible man that always kept to his duties but this time he was really ashamed to admit that he had completely forgotten about it, was his mind in such turmoil that he had forgotten his duties?  
“ Yes, indeed. " He couldn’t admit the true, and he would also need a good excuse to justify walking down in the sanctuary when he was supposed to be walking up, specially being a loner like himself. " I woke up too early and decided to go for a walk, are you going to the pope chambers? "

" Yes, I met Sisyphus on my way "

" I will be accompanying you them " said the Pisces saint and Shion smiled. As long as he took part in the summit it was alright, he promised himself to be extra mindful from now on to not be caught off guard. 

The three saints went on their way to the temple, Sagittarius and Aries were talking about something but Pisces mind was deep in thought about Minos and how he promised he would be in town for breakfast. Would he be mad? Would he think that Albafica was no longer interested? What is he decided to leave town of how angry he had become? What if-

"Albafica?"

"Yes?"

" Is everything alright? We were talking to you " Sisyphus was looking concerned

" Yes, I am fine, I just lost my mind in thought for a moment. What was the question again?”

" The town, have you visited it? I saw you leaving the other day" asked Shion

" Yes, the villagers really did a splendid job "

The walk were accompanied by some chatter and Pisces was constantly brought back from his thoughts of worry. He was trying to concentrate on what was being said but his mind had other plans.

Arriving in the pope's chamber most of the gold saints were there already, all equipped in their golden cloths. 

" Excuse me" Sisyphus said as he went ahead, the other two saints nodded.

" I haven't see the town yet, maybe we could go together some other time " Shion said smiling.

" You know I am not to fond of having company " he really wanted to be in the village right now but it wasn't Aries the one who he actually wanted to see.

“ I know, but let me know if you change your mind “ Aries sighed. 

" Good morning " it was the pope, followed by the young Athena herself. All the saints bowed and Manigoldo, the last missing saint arrived and greeted loudly and bowed as well.

The saints took their respective sits and the meeting started. Many subjects were discussed, the restoration of the sanctuary that has just been complete, the new recruits, the village. Degel claimed he searched in many books and couldn’t find any reports of saints being brought to life. Manigoldo suggested they take things easy from now on since the war was over and everybody was still getting used to things again, a discussion rose. 

“ My saints “ the voice of Athena made the room quiet once more. “πεπρωμένο, means destiny. There are many things beyond the reach of even the gods, many things we don’t understand and seem very weird, maybe we will never understand them but today I am very happy. I am happy I can be here with you once more, all of you.” she smiled, and her smile was so honest and sincere, so happy and naive that no one dared maculate it. “ Please enjoy this blessing given to us by Destiny, do it for me”.

Some saints smiles, other nodded, some didn’t agree but kept their arguments to themselves, the discussion was finished by Athena herself and the pope called off the meeting.

It was around 11 o'clock, the sun was high in the sky. Albafica left as stealthy as he could and ran through the sanctuary houses before their saints could properly get back. He ran as fast as he could in the road only slowing down once he reached the village for he was concerned about touching others, just like always. He tried to make a shortcut into less crowded streets but that only made him more lost, his heart was racing and it wasn't because of the physical effort.

He felt a peck of hope once he finally saw the building of the Fleur Purpura inn , he entered and ran inside avoiding maids and people on the way, when he was reaching the stairway to the second floor something blocked his way. It was someone, actually, a very fat and angry someone.

" So it is you again mister saint " it was the inn owner and she was very very angry. " What do you think you are doing here again? Last time you caused a lot of trouble" she had a finger pointed to Albafica as mother scolding a child. " You hurt my guest AND my wall!" Her tone started increasing and she was walking forward as she talked. " I don't care you are a sanctuary saint, but you need to respect-"

"Don't touch me!" Albafica yelled as the woman was about to touch him with her fat finger pointed towards his chest as she whined.

They both stood silent, staring and each other, Pisces stepped back and his body bumped on something, before he could turn around to check a familiar voice spoke:  
" You both are disturbing the place ". It was a strong and imposing voice.

The fat lady looked around and saw the maids and even the hosts at the lobby staring at them. " My lord, please forgive me but this man was the one that caused you trouble last time, I was just trying to prevent further problems "

" ...Minos..." Albafica said in a relieved tone as he realized it was the white haired gryphon behind him.

"It's okay, he is with me, let him be "

" y-yes, excuse me" the lady bowed and left shooing some maids on the way.

The people at the hall and lobby resumed their activities and chatter.

" You are late for breakfast " the white haired gentleman said almost unamused.

" Minos, please forgive me, I had unexpected duties to attend ". He wasn’t going to admit that he had forgotten about them.  
" For a Saint you have really poor sense of responsibility. " Albafica was worried he had hurt him more than expected, but he stood silent not knowing what to say. " Let's go to my room ".

They walked up the stair silent and entered the room number 6, the room Minos was staying in. The bed was still as messy as the other day, probably even more than before.

Minos approached the bed and let his body drop in the soft mattress, making pillows and sheets jiggle and jump. Albafica stood up near the closed door of the room now knowing what to do.

"It is your fault I ate alone and it's also your fault I spent the morning all by myself" he said rolling in his bed.

" I'm really sorry, please forgive me Minos. I... I brought you this" Pisces approached the bed and showed a beautiful red rose. 

Minos sat on his nest of sheet and blankets. " Are you trying to kill me?"

" No, this one is just a normal rose" he sat in the bed as well " it's the first rose that bloomed in my garden since I replanted it"

" ah... " Minos picked the rose and smiled happily. " BUT I am not forgiving you yet " he said rolling to the other side of the bed and turning his back to the saint.

Albafica noticed on how Minos looked more human each day, even going to the point as showing his childish side as he was doing now. Maybe he grew up spoiled having everything he always wanted so he got especially bothered by not getting what he wished, but in spite of all things Albafica was finding this behavior cute even though he didn't want to admit and was still bothered he could have hurt Minos.

" Tell me what do I have to do to gain your forgiveness "

" Take of that armor " it sounded harsh as an order

"My Cloth?"

" Yes. Why are you always wearing it anyway? Are you afraid I will hurt you? Or is it only for show? It's not like you are interested in the status of using it. "

Albafica stood still. He always wore his armor everywhere, not only because he was a saint of Athena but because it eased his fear of hurting people with his poisonous blood. Minos had turned back to Albafica and was looking at him with a daring expression.

" If it's you it's alright I suppose " he summoned his pandora box and removed his cloth, showing his plain clothes that were nothing in comparison to the rich fabric and textures of Minos garment.

"..hm...so?" Albafica felt a bit unprotected without his armor, not he was afraid of getting hurt but rather afraid of hurting others. 

Minos stood up in a jump like a beast that has found it next prey " Aren't you a fool Pisces saint! removing your protection in front of the enemy!"  
Albafica got surprised but before he could react Minos grabbed his both arms and pushed him to the bed. Albafica waited for the hurtful feeling of a hit, or the sting of a blade but once he regained full awareness of the situation all he felt was the warm body of Minos atop him and something nibbling on his neck.  
" M..minos?..." Pisces dared stretch his hand and patting the fluffy hair of the gryphon whom had dug his head into Pisces neck, his breath was hot and tickled.

" You are an idiot, I hope you know that" he said raising his head a bit and looking at Albafica, who sighed relieved.

The specter’s body was so warm, he had never been this close to somebody, even his master.

Albafica’s very first memory was the one of loneliness. He was a baby let alone to die in a poisonous rode garden until Rugonis the former Pisces saint found him and cared for him. That was the first time he knew love. They trained together and they laughed, they shared special moments creating a very strong bond. A bond so strong that turned into something else, the Crimson Bond.

The Pisces saint has to take a dangerous training to be able to handle the roses so characteristic to this zodiac since any normal person would quickly die simply by touching one of the Pisces poisonous roses. Such skill to manipulate this deadly flowers don't come easily and can only be passed from saint to discipule, and this is the Crimson Bond. Each day Albafica and Rugonis would make a small cut into their fingers and press it against each other, exchanging blood. For the master it did nothing, since his blood were already pure poison but for the young Albafica being in contact with his master's dangerous blood caused him hurtful nights, fevers and being in the verge of death itself many times.

He was asked in countless situations by his master if he was sure about this, if he was sure about choosing the path of Pisces, a path with no turning back that would put him away from people.

" You can give up now and go back to the path of the man, there is no shame on it"

" Master, no, I want to follow this path, the path that you taught me"

"Albafica..."

The years passed and what was fated to happen occurred, Albafica’s blood has turned into a poison stronger and more dangerous than the one of Rugonis and with that, taking away the life of his master for this is the Crimson Bond, to exchange blood in hopes to create a stronger poison, killing the one with the weakest poison in the process.

Albafica knew this path was a lonely one, but he never expected it would take him away even from his master, the only person he had, the only person he loved and so he was once again alone.

The death of a master means that the discipule has to take over, and so he became the Pisces saint. He wears the golden cloth not as a way to protect himself, but as a way to protect others from himself. He was a loyal soldier and his beautiful appearance made people interested in him, but soon or later they found out that the thorn of the rose are there to protect it, but are also the reason the rose is so lonely.

Minos felt something wet dripping in his neck and shoulder. " Hey...are you alright?" Minos tried to sit but a strong hug grabbed his chest and pulled him down.

"Don't move..please..." the saint whispered taken by a unexpected weakness. No.. in fact, the weakness was always there, it was just hidden.

Minos didn't know what to do, the hug was getting tighter and he could feel it in his shoulder, they were tears. He was laying atop Albafica and he had now hidden his face in Minos shoulder. The specter managed to roll to the saint's side, still wrapped in the embrace.

Was Albafica being weak? Showing such a fragile side to a man that was a former enemy and now was nothing more than person he had known for a couple days. He didn't care, if it was a lie or a trap he would rather be killed right there and die now than to keep on living in his bitter and lonely way. Right now it was amazing and it was warm, and soft. He moved his head to Minos' chest and he could hear his beating heart, sense his smell and if he dared he could even taste his lips.

The tears were flowing not because he was sad, but because it was amazing. How many times he had fooled himself to think that he was fine on his own, that it was okay to be alone.

" I..." he raised his head a bit and dried his tears " Please forgive me "

" You are beautiful even when you cry, what a trouble. But I like you better when you are smiling or making that cocky expression of yours. I'm here, and you can touch me all you want "

Albafica tried to smile but more tears came out. " ..I think I will do just that.." he whispered and nested himself into the gryphon's chest.

There they stood, side by side. Minos started caressing the saint's hair, it smelled so good and was so soft.

" Minos…”

" Don't talk, everything is alright"

Mino's desire was to take the moment to further lengths but the saint was so happy and comfortable, he seemed like a straight cat that finally knows the comfort and coziness of a home after roaming the streets alone for all his life, he didn't dare to ruin this moment for it was so precious even for Minos himself.


	5. Interested

"Are you asleep?" the white haired man asked in a low tone while softly touching Albafica's face, they have been cuddling for around one hour now and his body was starting to feel uncomfortable for staying still in the same position for a while, Pisces had stopped making noises or crying, so Minos assumed he ended up falling asleep.

" I couldn't " he opened his eyes slowly and smiled shyly. Minos sat on the bed and stretched his back and arms. " There will be plenty of time afterwards for sleep".

"Ah, yes " the saint sat as well, a bit ashamed of himself for the lazy behavior.

" Can I treat you to something?" he asked playing with one of Pisces hair strand.

" I will feel bad if you keep on paying me all these things, I have money too "

" Shh, don't worry " he grinned " is there anything worth seeing in this town? anything really"

Albafica thoughted for a moment " Just your usual little stores and taverns, you have seen the greatest of what the city has to offer, but there is also a small lake and a field half an hour walk from here "

" Sounds good enough, let's go see this lake of yours" he got out the bed in a jump, his hair shaking strongly with the movement, the specter straightened his clothes and extended a hand to Albafica. " Aren’t you so much more pretty when you are happy "

Albafica smiled gently and grabbing Minos’ hand, he stood up. The commentaries of the Gryphon did not bother him any longer, he did not mind being called beautiful or getting called out about his appearance as long as it was from him alone. Minos himself was pretty, he had a strong aura of nobility and always behaved with loftiness, like a king. People noticed that, and always treated him with respect, of course his wealthy appearance played a role on all that but Minos also had a sharp speech and easily bend people his way. His status as a general certainly was no casualty, he was very fit for the position.

Minos dressed his long overcoat " Are you putting on that cloth again?"

"I don't think so" Pisces put the pandora box on his back as a backpack after he was done fixing his clothes.

The specter smiled. " You look a little less dangerous without that cloth.”

" Less dangerous "Albafica repeated as if digesting the idea himself. Yes, he was still a saint, he was still a powerful warrior.

" Pisces Saint, I more than anyone else won't be fooled by your pretty face I've seen you very closely, You don't need a single piece of armor over your body to show how much of a devil you are, just like the diabolic roses that you carry. You are very confident about your power, but you seem to have softened a little " he gently held pisces chin. "Don't disregard, a cute face that can kill is much more interesting" 

" I don't appreciate you talking about me like as if I was a cold blooded killer "

" Forgive me, I just find your distressed expression really exciting" Minos grinned and approached albafica for a kiss

" Don't say those things again" his tone was borderlines friendly and harsh at the same time, Pisces has his limits and he liked them to be respected.

" I won't, promise " 

Albafica accepted and leaned forward to finally kiss the white haired man.

" So where is the lake? "

"It's west" he said smiling  
" Alright " this time the gryphon didn't have to grab the saint, before he could notice the strong and soft hands of Pisces had took hold of his arm gently.

~~~~~~~~

They walked in the city streets chatting happily, the conversation resolved mostly about books. Albafica wasn't a scholar as Degel but he used to read sometimes. Minos had a vast knowledge about most classical books and claimed to own a great amount of them in his personal library at home, he also had collected art pieces from many places and artists and Albafica couldn't help but imagine how beautiful such a place could be.

"There it is" Albafica claimed in the middle of the conversation. They had finally arrived at the lake, it was nothing too special but was an enjoyable change of environment since it was surrounded by grass and some slender trees, contrary to the rock and sands of the town.

Minos looked around and following Albafica sat near the border of the river, in the grass, some small white flowers bloomed shyly. They stood in silence for a couple minutes.

" Probably not what you expected "

" I am more interested in the company but it is a beautiful place" the specter said turning to face the saint, since they had sat side by side "This view actually, it makes me want to kiss you" he leaned forward and kissed the saint who retributed and gently caressed his neck.

Before they could notice, they were already exchanging many passionate kisses and touches, they torsos turned to one another the closest they could be, Pisces heart was once again in havoc.

" Your heart is racing. Are you not used to me by now?"

"I don't think I will get used so quickly, honestly"

"What a pity, because I plan to treat you to many more" he grinned and kissed the saint once more, biting his lips in the process. Albafica stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath again and calm down the raising heat. The specter smiled to himself after seeing the saint like that. " You should visit me sometime soon " he said trying to bring up a conversation and freeing himself a couple moments from the saint's lips, every movement made him even closer to his limits and closer to doing something else than just kissing.

Albafica had the grim reminder than soon or later Minos would go back to his home, it was not that distant, some days of travel but still, he wanted him close, so close he could feel the heat of his body.

" I will steal you to myself Pisces Albafica, and take you away" Albafica didn't answer, he had a strong sense of duty and knew he had obligations and responsibilities to attend to but.... " Going with me won't make you less of a saint, you can take a break once in a while you know. I'd like to lock you up certainly but I promise I won't be doing that so you can return to your business when needed" Pisces smiled, he was not used to the kisses but he had already learned about the malicious and nearly obscene side of Minos even though so far it proved to be nothing else than harmless and merely speech.

" I will talk to the pope once I have an opportunity"

" You have been collecting a lot of plans but have been actually doing so little"

" I promise I will talk to him, it is of my interest as well " he smiled but was grabbed onto the gryphon's lap and arms before he could finish. Pisces got surprised and widened his eyes.

" Don't take too long, I am impatient " The specter had found his way into the Pisces neck and collarbone and was kissing it intensely. He had one hand in Pisces back pulling him forward into his chest and the other pressing it on his thigh  
Albafica let out a low moan unexpected even to himself.

" This is what I wanted to hear " the specter said getting more passionate

"Minos!" there was a pause " Can we go back now...please?" He tried effortlessly to free himself but he lacked conviction to do so. " It's getting late, let's go back". Minos looked directly into the saint's eye and tightened his embrace to see him twist and try to lamely free himself. Albafica was sweating and his body were reacting unexpectedly giving him new desires never felt before. " Please "

" Are you begging?" the specter asked without changing his expression but still holding his thigh stance. " I will get even more interested if you keep on doing that"

" Please, I am serious" Pisces put his hands gently on the gryphon's face. " Let's go back, there will be other opportunities, I swear" Pitifully Minos freed him. "Thank you..." Albafica tried to catch his breath and fan himself." Let's get back before the sun sets okay?"

Minos stood up silent, cleaned the grass from his clothes keeping a serious expression.  


"A-are you angry? " he approached Minos and tried to touch him, he answered by giving a step back.  


" Albafica, I am having _internal_ problems that if you are not going to help me solve it you better not make them worse. " he fixed the collar of his blouse " I am not angry, I am in fact trying to be nice to you so please give me some space while I get back my sanity and don't do something I could regret or hurt you." Being nice was hard, he thought, forcing people to do your will was easy, almost too easy.  


"Ah, yes..sorry..."  


The walk back was mostly silent, the specter looked forward silently, not looking at Albafica, the saint on his side had finished cooling himself and was nervous he had disappointed the specter. He knew it was in his full right to deny any initiatives done towards him but truth be said he wanted to go on, but he was partially afraid and that was not quite the moment not quite in the right place, he was bothered by the indecency of acting obscene in such open and wild places where everybody could see.

They walked alone and in silence for some minutes, Pisces couldn't bear with it and stealthy held the specters hand, who turned to face him and gave a small smile.

" I didn't realize it was actually this late "

" Yes, time passed quickly indeed"

" Are you accompanying me for dinner?"

Albafica had noticed that Minos had a very strict eating schedule. " Sadly I think I will be making my way to the sanctuary in the next road split"

"You are leaving me alone again?"

"I am really sorry, it's my duty tomorrow to help in the training of the soldiers, we will be having a tournament to select some bronze saints soon"

" Oh the joy " the specter said ironically

" But I will run to the inn as soon as I finish the training"

" Alright.." 

They walked for a little longer until they reached the part of the road that splits in two ways, the one that leads to the sanctuary and the other that leads back to town, it was already dark and the sun has set completely.

" Have a good night " Albafica smiled and stole a quick kiss.

" You too, good night, Albafica"

They parted ways and Pisces looked back a couple times but the gryphon wasn't looking back, eventually it got so far it was impossible to see one another.

Albafica returned to the house of Pisces feeling drained. Meetings, training, summits, whatever was the time it didn't matter to him since he didn't have any other business to attend to. All other saints had side responsibilities and other duties to attend, even the recluse Asmita had a strict meditation schedule and Manigoldo left the sanctuary with some frequency to gamble and drink in the  
town but not Albafica, well, not anymore for he had found something he wished to invest his time but was failing to juggle between his duties and his desires.

He was attending his duties, he had forgotten about the meeting certainly but he was there, and he was also going to be at the training tomorrow and the rose barrier was almost all finished, he was doing his part as a Saint, wasn't he?


	6. Frustrated

" He always were a perfectionist in the trainings but this time it is too much!"

" Soldiers, pay attention to your training, a single mistakes and many lives can be lost " Albafica's voice echoed in the training grounds, he was responsible for today's training and he was being especially hard on the soldiers making them practice every move to perfection.

" I see you are pushing them to the limits today"

" Ah Shion, it is you " Albafica greeted him with a nod." Every move can be the difference between life and death ". He was keeping a focused mind and all his discipline learned since young age to overcome his growing urge to run to town right now.

" I wouldn't expect less from you " Shion stood side by side with Albafica and observed the training with him, sometimes trying to bring up a conversation but always ended up turned down by the blue haired the man, Pisces were really focused and kept a keen eye on every soldier. Time moved slowly and the heat of the sun made bearing the day even more unpleasant.

" Sir Albafica, can we stop please, the scheduled training time is over"

" Tired already? "

"Albafica, look at them. They have been training non stop for hours now, they are thirsty and tired, it is enough for today" intervened Shion. Pisces glanced at Aries and at the soldiers, they were sweating and looked really exhausted. " Alright, it is enough for today, you are dismissed " some soldier smiled weakly in a silent commemoration and small conversations started as they walked back to their places.

The blue haired saint turned his back and left, there was nothing else to be done there.

" Are you going back to the Pisces house?'' asked Shion

" I have some business to attend in town "

" Do you need company? " Aries smiled hopefully

" Actually no, but thank you" Albafica smiled politely. Shion was a good man in his eyes and helped him countless times but his interest right now was set somewhere else, with somebody else.

Pisces walked down the 12 houses again as fast as he could without seeming desperate and began his journey to town once more, he was deeply bothered and missing the gryphon badly wondering what he could be doing, all his focus during the training was lost and now his mind flowed with possibilities and concerns. He walked quickly and ignored all greetings from passerbyes, his mind was in ebullition.

When reaching the inn he sprinted and entered the building, the fat lady of the reception noticed him but ignored and resumed her business. Albafica walked up the stairs and knocked in the door of room 6. No one answered. He knocked again. Still silent. He pressed the door knob and it opened. " Excuse me.." he said entering the room and looking around, the place was empty.

" Minos? " Albafica closed the door and inspected the balcony and the bathroom, they were all empty. His mind filled with all sort of ponderations and thoughts where Minos could be, the only thing that calmed his mind was the messy bed and the fact that his luggage was still there, so he would be coming back, anytime soon for sure. 

Pisces looked over the room unsure of what to do and ended up sitting on the bed, it was a real nest of blankets, sheets and pillows that knew no order, in the middle of the chaos the saint noticed something different, a fancy fabric with deeply worked textures and a magnificent blue color. Pulling it to a closer look he realized it was actually a coat. " Ah " Albafica said bringing it to his lap to further inspect. It certainly belonged to Minos, no doubt, for it was beautifully tailored and richly done, the specter always looked fancy and dressed in the finest clothes just like this one and also... it had his smell. Pisces hugged the coat and bringing it near to his face, he laid down. That smell was certainly the one of the gryphon, he was sure for he knew it so intimately.

"Minos where are you..." There Albafica stood, hugging the coat alone and contemplating the cozy feeling it gave him. He made himself comfortable in the bed, opening some space in between the mess since he decided to stay there, right there, while he waited. 

Around half an hour had passed when the knob of the door moved again. " Look what I found in my bed " It was Minos carrying a paper bag, he smiled " who knows what else would I find if I took longer"

" Minos!" Albafica stood up in a second.

" Did you miss me?" Albafica didn't answer but hugged the specter passionately who answered by hugging him back and kissing him.

" If you liked that coat so much you should have told me, I can give it to you" the gryphon said smiling.

" A-ah" Pisces were ashamed of himself.

" hehe, here I brought you something " Minos had a pleasure in seeing Pisces reactions be it embarrassed or flustered, it was not ill-intentioned but it was amusing to see his frustration and inexperience. Putting his hand inside the paper bag, he showed a little wrap containing a cake. Removing the wrap and picking a spoon he sat at Albafica’s side. " I was hoping you would be here when I returned since I brought this specially to you. Now, here, open your mouth" Pisces was not sure of what was happening but opened his mouth and Minos feed him a spoonful of cake. The saint could not hide his surprise.

"Aahaha, why the face? You don't like it?"

" No, it is really good I just wasn't expecting-" he was interrupted by another spoon waiting in front of his mouth, he leaned forward and took a bite.

The specter caressed Pisces hair " I will give you only the best".

" Minos, you don't have to give me any t-" another spoonful. The specter had a malicious smile and was having a lot of fun interrupting the saint. " Minos"

"Ah, don't make a mess or I will have to clean you up" the specter said the saint and licking a bit of meringue in his chin.  
" At least let me give it to you as well" asked Pisces. The gryphon sloppily passed the cake and the spoon to the saint but ended up dropping it on his lap.

" Oh, how clumsy of me. Let me clean that for you" He picked a napkin and pressed it against Albafica’s thighs and near the crotch area, cleaning the remains of cake. " There, much better. If you want to remove your clothes I will gladly have them washed and lend you some of mine"

"T-that won't be necessary but thank you " a turmoil was happening inside Pisces body once again, he didn't know why the gryphon was specially teasingfull today or if he was planning something but he couldn't help but be flustered and interested both at the same time for Minos was always full of surprises.

" I will pay back all these things you are giving me "

" There is no need to do that, I am not interested in the money of Athena" the specter made mention for him to sit on his lap. Albafica was a bit reluctant but ended up agreeing, he was afraid they would get steamy again like the other day and these time he wouldn't have an excuse to leave but the white haired man didn't seem to have second intentions today, in fact his lap was comfortable and allowed Pisces to stay really close. Pisces didn't resist and softly hugged his neck. " I am sorry for coming up so late today again, it's nearly night time but I promise tomorrow I will be here before you even wake up" he said appreciating the good spot he had found himself in. 

" About that " Minos had places his hands in Albafica’s waist " I am going back tomorrow"

" Going back?" Pisces heart skipped a beat

" I have some ongoing issues I need to fix in my house that I left pending and now they require me back "

Albafica's neck hug tightened. He knew this moment would come, it was foolish of him to expect anything else.

" I will come back to pick you up as soon as possible" the specter said caressing Pisces face.

Albafica were staring blankly at nothing, his heart was racing but it was not like the other times when they were together, this time it was bad, it hurts. He wanted to beg for Minos to stay, to supplicate him but he ran out of words, his mind was in chaos and his heart was sore;

" Don't get sad I will come back. Albafica? " Albafica's hug was really thigh now." You are hurting me now "

" I... " Pisces freed Minos from the hug but still looked deeply bothered, he wasn't able to hide his feelings, his face was translucent like a mirror now.

" We will see each other again really soon, I swear " the specter said caressing the blue haired saint's face.

They stood like that for a while until Minos got hungry and convinced Albafica to have dinner with him after he alleged Pisces had dropped his cake on purpose, but Albafica himself was too far away in his mind to care about the commentary. They ended up having a meal in the inn itself and had it brought to the room and eat in the balcony. Pisces was silent most of the time even though the gryphon made countless attempts to chat and even some near obscene comentaries.

" I don't like to see you like that. You don't believe me when I say I will return?

" I believe you."

" Then?"

Once more Pisces did not answer. After the meal they laid on the bed together but Albafica was not interested in kisses or to hear what Minos was talking, he was nested and silent in the gryphon's chest and there he stood until it was really late and Minos was nearly falling asleep. Albafica realized it was time to go. He wanted to kiss Minos and make him promise he would be back, that he would return as fast as possible but he felt it would be stupid and weak, once again he was losing someone he loved.

Minos accompanied Albafica to the inn’s entrance and they parted ways with a kiss.

" We will see each other soon!" Minos shouted but Albafica did not turn back. The road back home was long, really long, in fact it seemed like it had grow longer and the night became darker, the stairs of the sanctuary became countless and the house of Pisces was so cold.

~~~~ 

_Albafica returned to town in the next day before the sun could properly take his place in the morning sky but the maid cleaning room six informed him that the gentleman of white hair had left in the middle of the night._


	7. Lonely

The days were long and dragged on slowly, it was a scorching heat and the soldiers knew no fun for their couch there was no such a thing as rest or bad weather and made they train relentlessly day and night, under heat and under rain. The couch was a man of gentle nature and a beautiful face that made most new recruits take him for an angel and expect him to take easy, only to find out the true minutes later and see how much of an iron-handed man he could be. That man was Albafica.

When not in saint duties Albafica remained in the house of Pisces and shutted himself from the rest of the world more than ever before, the rose garden no longer offered enough company and comfort for him and he was not interested in the other humans.

The training of today had ended and Albafica was making his way back to his places.

" Albafica, do you have a moment?". His walk was interrupted by a familiar voice.

" What is it Shion?"

" I see you are training hard the new recruits and it is bearing amazing results but I cannot help but feel that there is something bothering you ".

" Is there something wrong with my responsibilities? Did I forget something?

" No, not quite. It is you that I am concerned with, even the pope is worried and asked me to verify”.

" I am sorry for troubling you Shion and the Pope, but I am perfectly fine"

" Albafica... You know I am here for you anytime you need someone to talk to"

" Thank you Shion, I appreciate it " Pisces turned his back and left. He was always a loner and avoided others but this time he was specially anti -social and seemed bitter most of the time, he kept his beautiful aura and polite expression but Aries who knew Pisces for so long could tell that deep down those blue eyes something was wrong.

The Pisces Saint was found of Shion but didn't feel like talking to him or anyone else. Arriving at his place Albafica cared for his garden a bit and went to bed once again, it was only 6 pm o'clock and he lacked will to do anything else.

It's been two months since he last saw him... his heart was sore and refused to heal. Not a single communication or a sign of life. Sometimes he walked in town expecting to meet him again... but he always returned to the sanctuary empty handed and lonelier than before.

Some saints noticed the change of behavior in the Pisces saint, but most of them attributed it to his natural lonely behavior and decided to not bother. Albafica was being strict with his duties and followed them to perfection but always shutted himself from the world once he was done. He slept a lot but didn't wake up feeling rested nor he dreamed, it was merely as a way to pass time and it repeated itself day after day. This time he didn't bother about which time he was going to wake up since tomorrow he didn't have to train the soldiers. He slept a restless slumber.


	8. Gifted

A voice echoed in the house of Pisces.

"Excuse me?"

Albafica opened his eyes.

" Excuuuuuuse me? Pisces Albafica are you there? "

Albafica stood up, what time was it, he wondered fixing his hair. It looked like it was something around 10 o'clock.

" Helloooooooooooooooooo?" it was a young voice

" I am going " he shouted and walked towards the main hall of Pisces house.

" Ah, mister Albafica! I nearly give up, I thought you wasn't home!" it was ginger haired boy, smiling happily and sweating, he was one of the newest recruits and was carrying a small box covered in postal paper, Pisces knew him from the trainings.

" Good morning, What do you need?"

" I have a delivery for you!"

" For me?

" Yes! Are you surprised? I am too, the other boys said you never really receive anything, I wonder what could it be!" he talked quick and in a cheerful tone, he was hardly older than 13 years old. Albafica picked the box from the boy's hand and took a look, the boy kept on talking. " You live all the way up here! It was such a walk! I got kicked out from scorpio's house, that saint he is so scary!"

" Thank you for your delivery" Albafica turned his back and walked back to his room once again. The boy said some other things but Albafica did not pay attention.

Most saints don't have family or relatives but still they receive correspondence from friends and people of importance, Albafica rarely received anything but he did not mind.

The box wasn't too big, but was relatively heavy for it's size and made a metallic noise when shaken. He inspected it, there was no sender information or identification only the words " to pisces albafica'' written in a fancy calligraphy, it did not have stamps so it was probably brought to the sanctuary by someone instead of being carried by the ever so slow postal company.

He sat on his bed and proceeded to open the box, inside he found a white envelope and a velvet pouch, inside the pouch there was a lot of golden coins, a small fortune. Albafica got surprised, sometimes townsfolk send the saints small gifts but he never heard of someone actually receiving money, he hoped to find the sender's name in the letter so he could return the money since it didn't feel right to receive so rich donation specially since he didn’t remember doing anything that deserved such a reward.

Albafica picked the envelop, it had a red wax seal with a feather symbol on it. He opened it, inside the calligraphy was equally beautiful and detailed.

_" Dear Albafica,  
How are things going at the sanctuary? I hope nobody else is touching that beautiful face of yours._

I wanted to contact you early as I promised but the storm of the century had reached us and we spent nearly 4 weeks buried into deep snow without much contact with the rest of the country, it also delayed the restoration of my manor and a lot of other problems.

I am eager to meet you once more so without further delay please take this sum of money to the horseman in the far east of town, he will know where yo take you if you show him the wax seal of this letter.

Come as quick as you can, it's an order.  
Minos "

Albafica heart skipped a beat. It was him, it was really him, Minos had finally manifested himself and was eager to have Albafica back at his side. The saint got nervous and happy but did not know what to do, he wanted to laugh and run around like a child. His mind that had been so focused now once again flowed with ideas and thoughts, happy ones.

" How am I going to justify this to the pope.."

Pisces did not have any mission to attend in the north, nor any friends to visit. He could lie, but he did not like that but he also didn't want to let other know about his business with the specter. Albafica laid in the bed once more and rested his head in the pillow, holding the letter close to his hearth. " I need to come with a good justification..."

He stayed in bed lost in thoughts and collecting his feelings. It was 16pm when the saint left his house that day and set motion to the great chamber of the pope.  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
" Pope " he said entering the chamber and kneeling " Do you have a moment for me?"

" Pisces Albafica " The pope said smiling from his throne " What is it that you need?"

" I..." he collected his thoughts and focused " I would like to ask for permission to leave the sanctuary for a time "

" Leave the sanctuary? " the pope asked in surprise, not surprised about the fact that a saint was asking to leave but surprised that it was Albafica.

" Yes, there are some personal business I would like to dedicate some of my time. I understand that the sanctuary needs me but-"

" You may go "

" A-ah, excuse me? " Albafica asked in a surprise tone and raised his head.

" You may go. You have been working really hard and your efforts are always appreciated, you dedicate yourself to Athena even when your heart is busy and that is a great virtue, you are a faithful saint"

Did the pope know...? Pisces asked himself.

" Lady Athena noticed your heart is heavy and was worried " the pope continued " but you are so hard to read Albafica, even to me " he smiled friendly. " If this business you are attending will help you ease your mind you have the sanctuary's permission to take a break from your duties. "

" Pope, Lady Athena, thank you " he said giving a soft smile.  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
Albafica packed a small luggage since he did not have many possessions to begin with and carried his Pisces cloth in the pandora box on his back. Night had already set when he finished preparing and leaving instructions during his absence. He did not wish to wait any longer and decided to leave at that very night, all minutes spent in the sanctuary were kilometers of distance separating him from the gryphon and he was so nervous and excited he probably wouldn't sleep a wink if he decided to leave in the morning of the next day.

Pisces walked to town under the moonlight and went to the far east of town to find the horseman Minos mentioned in his letter. Albafica looked for signs of a carriage company or anything that could mean transportation but find none. The farthest building in the east was in fact a tavern and he decided to enter to ask for directions.

" Excuse me " he asked the man in the counter " I am looking for a horseman "

" a horseman you say? " the man asked uninterested cleaning a cup

" Yes, someone that can take me fast to my destination " he showed the wax seal in the letter. 

" What is this? " inspected the man " hey Achilles, do you know this?" he shouted to a man in the far edge of the counter

" Hm? " Achilles approached " Isn't this from the man from that other time ago?

" The foreign?" he paused " ah yes, where is Sartri?"

" HEY SARTRI, come here"

From a distant table of the tavern a man approached, he was tall and had a really pale skin.

" What is it?

"Sartri, this mas here has the symbol of the foreign that negotiated with you the other time "

" Hm " Sartri inspected Albafica, who gave a step back to keep his safety distance.

" Can you take me to where he is?" Albafica asked

" That depends..."

Albafica threw to him the pouch of money. " Quick "

Sartri inspected the content and tested to see if it were real coins, after some moments he seemed satisfied. " My chariot is a bit rusty but I am the fastest, we will arrive before you can even notice"

Sartri showed him the chariot, it was a normal chariot used to transport people from one town to another. The inside was a bit thorn apart but Albafica did not mind.  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
" I hope you don't mind a little turbulence "The man said wiping the horse " GO GO "

The carriage moved fast in the stony road and shaked a lot, Pisces was a little bothered by it but eventually his excitement became sleepiness and he rested his head against the upholstery, falling asleep.

When Albafica woke up again the sun was already high in the sky and the carriage was still moving at high speed. Pisces put his head outside the window and called for Sartri.

" Where are we?"

" The road to the great north!"

" How is that even possible, it would take days of travel to reach it"

" AY pretty face, they don't call me the fastest for nothing"

" Aren't you tired? "

"Lord Minos said I shall deliver the fastest I can, and I wouldn't want to disappoint a man like him."

" It's okay, I'm telling you we can stop"

Sartri laughed and looked forward, concentrating on the road.

They traveled quick and the chariot shacked heavily on the most damaged roads. Albafica was sure some of the routes they took weren't even roads to begin with. They stopped for a couple hours for the horses to rest and to provide food. Sartri wasn't really interested in chatting and seemed eager to hit the road again.

They traveled for around two days and half and eventually they reached the water and had to take a ship to cross, it took a couple hours but the horseman complained a lot for how slow it was.

" Drop in " he claimed to Albafica tying his horse to the carriage again since they were separated to go into the ship cargo " we are almost there "

Albafica entered and they rode for one more day.


	9. Welcomed

Sartri opened the door of the carriage and helped the blue haired gentleman with his luggage. " This is where it ends ". They had traveled for many days now and Albafica was tired of spending the days sitting inside a shaking carriage, he was hungry for a real meal and eager for a bath but he forgot about all this when he stood in the front of the great gate. It was a dark and huge gate mostly rusty and the outside walls were covered in plants and leaves, from the metallic gate a path could be seen and at the very end, in a distance, a huge gray manor stood, it looked old and imponent.

The day of the arrival was a cold and misty morning, Albafica was so busy in his mind that he hardly noticed the change of environment during the trip. He heard noises and turning his back to check, Sartri had left, riding his carriage to unknown destinations, probably returning to the starting point and leaving Albafica there on his own.

He inspected the gate and pushed it, making a metallic noise while it moved, he opened it enough for him to cross and then closed it back again. He stared at the path in front of him, not a single living soul to be seen.

" I wonder, am I at the right place?"

He began walking his way to the manor, passing through a vast garden with a great variety of flowers and plants mostly overgrown taking over walls and some unidentified sculptures across the garden. It certainly was huge, the real house of a nobleman. There was also a fountain, but it was empty and inside it dead leaves were scattered.

Finally reaching the manor he could see it clearly now, it was built in Gothic architecture and aside the old aspect it was well conserved since there was no broken windows or doors and clambering plants in the walls seemed to be trimmed. The huge windows had heavy curtains and they were shut, Albafica could not see the inside or if there was anybody home.

Pisces found the door knocker, it has the shape of a eagle head. Knocking strongly he shouted " Excuse me ".

He could hear the sounds echoing inside the manor but no answer was given. He knocked again, this time stronger than before.

No answer.

" Minos, what are you planing...." he whispered to himself knocking a third time even stronger than the last two times.

This time the sound of heeled shoes could be heard stepping on the floor. A small portion of the door opened and big yellow eyes stared outside. " Y-yes?" asked a feminine voice.

" Good day, I am here to see Minos"

The eyes glanced and inspected Albafica from head to toe " Lord Minos isn't home and he does not like visitors, please leave " the voice said closing the door.

" Please don't go, I have this " Pisces reached his pocket and showed the letter he had received and the wax seal.

The eyes stared from the open fraction of the door that was left open and after some second opened it a bit more and a hand reached the paper, grabbing it. Albafica could see now, it was a girl around her 18 years, she had a petite built and her hair was a grayish blond.

" Yes I see. " she gave the letter back to him. " Please come in, lord Minos said he would have company soon but was not sure when you would arrive, he is not home at the moment but let me offer you a better place to wait." She stepped back and opened the door fully, making mention for Albafica to enter. " Please this way "

The interior of the manor was even greater than the outside, and much better conserved. Huge corridors and doors far beyond what the eyes could see, all the walls were decorated with paintings, sculptures, accessories of unknown times. Rich tapestries took over the floors and chandeliers ornate the ceiling.

" Would you wait here, Lord Minos will be back soon ".

The room he was left waiting had a checkered floor and big red velvet sofas. The decoration style was the same from the rest of the manor but a huge fireplace could be found in one of the walls, from the windows he could see the garden and the ticktock of a great grandfather clock forgotten in the corner of the room echoed claiming the passage of time.

The girl bowed and left, leaving Albafica alone in the huge room. He inspected the place a bit, it did really look like a place where minos would live. Eventually he had checked all the corner of the room and the girl was no where to be found and no sound of life could be heard so he sat in the couch and waited.

Time moved slowly and it was getting cold, eventually Albafica got bored of waiting, the couch was way more comfortable than the carriage upholstery where he slept the last days so he couldn't help but feel sleepy. He blinked once, twice... and when he opened the eyes again the grandfather clock claimed 3 hours had passed.

Distant barks of a dog could be heard, and they got closer, closer. Albafica heard steps, it seemed like 2 or 3 people going towards the main entrance which was not far from where he was. There was a low conversation, the dog barks were really close by now.

Pisces stood up in the waiting room wondering what could be happening, he heard the main entrance door opening and a commotion happened. A low and manly voice claimed " Stupid animal, I will get him next time" and the dog barks echoed inside the house now. " Stop it you " the voice claimed " and you take my coat, I am starving hurry for dinner "

This voice, he knew this voice. Albafica hushed to the corridor that lead to the entrance and there he found.. " Minos! "

" Albafica!? " the gryphon gave a huge smile and opened his arms to receive the sweet embrace of the saint who ran towards him. " You came, what a good surprise" he said hugging him strongly. " Why none of you told me! " he shouted to the two maids " Ruffus, stop, SIT" he claimed to the huge barking dog jumping around him and Albafica.

" Please be careful with that dog and me" Albafica was worried he could poison the servants and specially the dog since it had an erratic nature. The dog was a Mioritic shepherd dog, big and white.

" Lita, Alba " Minos said turning to the two maids. Lita was the maid that welcomed Pisces early. " Albafica is my guest and must be treated so, he does not like people too close to him, so respect that and keep a distance and be extra sure Ruffus will be obedient" he said glancing at the dog " spread the orders to the other servants "

" Yes Lord Minos " said Lita " Shall I take his luggage to a guest room? "

"No, take it to my room "

" Yes my lord " she bowed

" I shall get dinner prepared " Alba announced. Both the maids left.

" How was the trip? Did they treat you well, encountered any problems in the road? " The gryphon asked caressing the saint's face.

"It was fine, thank you so much for making it happen, my debt with you just increases each day "

" shh, you owe me nothing "

" I am staying in the same room as you? "

" Does it bother you?'

" No, certainly not " Pisces said giving a soft smile, he was a bit intimidated of being so close to the specter, in his house, in his room, and very soon in the same bed.

Minos smiled " If there's anything you need "

" I could really go for a bath "

" Anything~ " Minos picked the saint's hand and kissed it " this way". They walked some halls and up the stairs, Ruffus the big dog followed them. It was probably trained since it followed all of Minos’ orders and even though it looked eager to play and smell Albafica it kept a distance.

" This is where we will be staying~" Minos opened the door in front of them, it was his room. Located in the second floor, it was as fancy as the rest of the house. There was a desk, a huge wardrobe, a table, some chair, a mirror and of course, a huge bed. From the windows they could see the frontal garden and there was a door that lead to the bathroom which was equally big. Pisces pandora box and luggage were placed atop the circular table in the room.

" I will wait for you here, please take your time " Minos said jumping and dropping on the bed. Ruffus approached him and put his head on the bed. " What do you want, your fool" Minos said petting it's head, even the great specter and general could not resist the silliness that pets caused to people.

" Excuse me, I will be done quick " Albafica said entering the bathroom and locking the door, just in case. It was as big as expected and had a huge bathtub but he decided on using the shower instead.

The saint removed his clothes and entered the shower, the warm water dropping on his body was such a comfort after the long trip. He still didn't believe that the specter was once again by his side, just a door away, waiting for him. It looked like a dream and this time he knew it was okay to not worry with his responsibilities for a while and just enjoy the situation.

Albafica could stay in the shower for much much longer but finished quickly since Minos was waiting, even though he could hear the specter talking and playing with the dog in the room outside. He dried himself with a towel and then proceeded to get dressed, only to realize he had forgotten to bring clean clothes to the bathroom.

The saint unlocked the door and opened a small fraction of it. " Minos, please can you give me my suitcase? "

Minos resumed his activities that seemed to be fooling the dog with a ball and looked at the open portion of the bathroom door. " Oh " he smiled " I think you look much better like that".

" Minos, please "

The specter didn't move, he was contemplating the flustered face of the saint and enjoying every second of it.

" Minos  
"  
" Yes your highness " he said in a jokingly tone " But I will give you something else " The gryphon opened his wardrobe and picking some clothes, gave them to Albafica, who was in so position to complain and just wanted to dress quickly.

Pisces closed the door once again and dressed, contemplating what he was given. It was fancy clothes, as expected from the gryphon, he felt a bit out of place wearing them but appreciated the act, he didn’t want to embarrass Minos, rather he would like to make part of his life even more.

" How do I look? " he asked leaving the bathroom.

" Delicious. Oh.. you meant the clothes? They look very good on you" the specter proceeded to close inspect him playing with his hair and sniffing his neck, casually caressing his face and stealing a kiss. " Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

Albafica hugged Minos in the waist " I know because I missed you so much too ". It was a comforting and fulfilling sensation to be able to hug once more and to have Minos by his side.

" As long as you are here you are mine, and I will give you just the very best". Minos knew Albafica was a fighter, a saint of Athena but for him Pisces looked much better by his side, dressed beautifully to match his appearance. " Now, shall I treat you to dinner? ".

Albafica nodded and reminded himself of how much Minos enjoyed eating but this he was hungry as well.

They left the room and walked the long corridor, Ruffus always following them.  
" You seem uneasy"

" I am worried about Ruffus actually"

" Ruffus!" the specter shouted and the dog immediately sat and looked at him. " Lita's slipper, go get lita's slippers " The dog stood up and ran, like a machine that is turned on, it turned left in the corridor and vanished from their point of view. " I thought him this for when I want to get rid of him, it seems that even creatures are attracted to your beauty"

" I'm sorry, I really wouldn't want to hurt Ruffus" .

" I know " Minos smiled.

They walked downstairs and went to the dining room, where a long table were located, it had many sits, Albafica tried to count them but was interrupted before he could finish.

" Good evening!" It was Lita again.

" Good evening, Lita " Pisces answered with a little smile and the girl seemed surprised.

"I was hunting early today but the lucky critter managed to escape " Minos said while taking the sit in head of the table. " I was eager for meat, I hope you made something that will fulfill my appetite".

"Yes my lord, you will be very pleased"

" Take a place " he said gesturing to the chair by his side. Albafica took a sit and glanced over the room once more.

Lita served the table together with other maid Pisces didn't see before. The dinner was pork and was delicious seasoned and accompanied by potatoes and many side dishes, he also wasn't surprised when one of the girls brought a bottle of wine but he chose to not drink. The meal was delicious not only because it was cooked with mastery but because he spent the last days eating on road taverns they could find around.

It was a merry moment, the maids let them alone once they were done serving the table and they chatted a lot about all sort of silly subjects, Minos caressed Albafica’s hand and brought it near his lips for a sweet kiss everytime Pisces let it rest in the table for too long.

When they were finished the specter showed him a new room, where there was a grand piano. The specter took his place in the stool in front of it and started playing. He was already very talented, Albafica confirmed it in that night at the town restaurant but the grand piano and the acoustic of the room made the experience even more enjoyable. Pisces stood behind the gryphon and when he  
noticed, his hands were already at the shoulders caressing the specter's hair and humming to the music.

" Do you like?"

"Yes, you are so talented Minos"

The specter smiled and kept on playing polkas and happy songs until he got tired. " Tomorrow let's light the fireplace, this place will show you what real cold is".  
" It must be so cozy" a yawn escaped from Pisces mouth.

“ Somebody's tired, let's find you a bed" he said closing the lid of the piano and standing up.

They walked all the way up back to the room, the more Albafica looked around the more details and decorations he saw, he thought about asking Minos about how he got the manor or if he had any family but it didn't seem adequate.

" Here, your pajamas"

" Thank you " pisces smiled and went to the bathroom to change, when he returned Minos had his pajamas pants on and was dressing his shirt. Albafica had a glimpse of his chest and couldn't help but look down quickly. Minos noticed and laughed quietly to himself.

The specter jumped in the bed, covering himself with the blankets and sheets, the saint followed and approached him, cuddling against the gryphon. The lights were turned off, allowing the moonshine to enter through the window.

" Minos, thank you so much " he said after finding a comfortable place to rest his head near the specters chest, it was so good being able to feel that warm body near him again, touch it and feel it so closely. This time he was no longer scared to show what he was feeling and how much the man by his side meant to him, there was nobody else, no one to judge, no one to call him weak.

" Why are you thanking me again?". The gryphon kissed the saint and nibbled on his ear. " I longed so much to have you here with me once more " his hand slided inside Pisces shirt and grabbed his chest.

"Minos.."

The specter didn't answer, he was too busy kissing the saints neck while his hand pressed Pisces nipple. Albafica heart was racing, the gryphon's lips against his skin brought all sort of desires while unexpected sensations run through his body.

"Minos, I-...I'm tired "

The specter was almost atop Albafica now, he stopped his exploration disappointedly and looked at him.

" I'm sorry, I am... really tired from the travel " it was the truth, but certainly not all of it

"....." Minos laid back at the bed soundly, staring at the ceiling,

" I'm really sorry, please forgive me".

Minos didn't move his body and didn't look at Albafica, but asked " Are you afraid?"

" Afraid? "

"The specter turned back to him " Yes, afraid " he stared deep into the saint’s eyes, he was both frustrated for being physically rejected but also caring and eager to understand why.

" No, I.."

" You?"

" I'm just tired"

"Alright " he answered unconvinced.

Albafica cuddled Minos finding a comfortable position to sleep but the specter seemed indifferent this time, eventually they both fell asleep.


	10. Cleared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I cannot guarantee it will be safe for all ages.

Albafica opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling, it was not the white roof of the Pisces house at the sanctuary. Under the blankets near his chest he could feel something warm and fluffy, proceeding to inspect he found out it was the hair of Minos,who was taking 2/3 of the bed and was in a weird position, Pisces could not tell if he was trying to hug him or push him from the bed. The blue haired man was not used to sharing his bed, it was the first time actually. Certainly, he thought, Minos was not used either since he kicked and rolled and took over all space, sometimes he complained and talked while sleeping but it was hard to understand.

In spite of everything Pisces was happy, waking up at the side of someone so dear was worth the nocturnal adventure, he couldn't help kissing the forehead of the specter that was sleeping so innocently. Minos humbled something and opened his eyes.

" Good morning " the saint said smiling.

" Mornngghg " the specter hugged Albafica chest and closed his eyes once again.

" Come on, it's a beautiful day".

No reply.  
A knock on the door.

"Lord Minos, I am sorry to interrupt but breakfast is ready, excuse me."

Minos opened his eyes and stared blankly at the saint in front of him. "Rhhmnn... alllright." he said sitting. " good morning "

" Good morning "

Minos stood up and stretched, Albafica proceeded to stand up too and was suddenly pulled to Minos Arms, receiving a strong hug.

"You are beautiful even when you just woke up"

Albafica smiled and hugged him back. This feeling was priceless and unique to the him, he felt so cared for and loved, he did not have to worry about hiding his feelings or hurting, he could be himself and even better, he could be loved for this.

They followed with their waking up routines. Albafica dared to remove his pajamas shirt in front of the Gryphon but he probably wasn't fully awake since he didn't stare not tried to take any advantages, which made Pisces glad. The specter once again gave him new clothes, fancy and with beautiful fabrics. " I have something I want to show you after breakfast" he added.

"I wonder what is it"

They chatted as they walked to the dining room. The feeling of not having responsibilities to take care for a day was more pleasant than Pisces had imagined and he was glad he could be doing that under the consentiment of the pope. He had never left the sanctuary to attend personal business, it was the first time. People would probably be curious and ask questions, but he would care about those later.

" What do you usually eat in the morning? Well I can assure you I have that, and everything else too" the specter claimed opening the dining room door and showing the richly served table. There was breads, cakes, many fruits, some of them he haven't seen before.

They took their sits on the table and the maids immediately came to serve them.

" Lord Minos, your coffee " said Lita pouring the coffee into a cup.

"Ah, yes, perfect. "

" Mister Albafica, can I serve you some coffee?"

" You don't look like someone who drinks coffee" said Minos contemplating his  
beautiful guest.

" Indeed, is it too much trouble if I ask for tea? "

" No trouble at all "

They had a joyous meal and eventually finished it once both of them were satisfied. Minos looked like he had forgotten about the episode of yesterday at night, which made Albafica glad.

" Now, let me show you the thing I mentioned early. "Minos said extending his hand to the saint, who gently picked it and accompanied.

The specter lead him to the garden, it was a cold day but there was no fog or mist, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear, making the day pleasant for a stroll.

They walked through many paths in the huge garden, contemplating the flowers, bushes and trees. Albafica asked about the statues and sculptures in the garden, if they meant anything or had any particular purpose since most of them looked classical in origin, portraying mostly ladies wrapped in veils and clothes, your usual greek sculptures. The specter told that they were there before he could remember and it was not him who chose to put them there but he was too lazy to remove them so he told the servants to let the plants grow over it.

Pisces was holding on Minos' arm as they walked, he couldn't help but think that they made a beautiful couple but the simple thought of that made him feel silly. 

" Here we are. " they had arrived in front of a huge wall of trimmed bushes, they were so tall you couldn't see beneath it. " The servants certainly are not as skilled as you, do not take me for pretentious, it was meant to be a simple gift but the feeling is honest " the specter lead Albafica to the other side of the bush wall through a passage cut open in the vegetation.

There they found nothing more nothing less than a rose garden.

" Minos..."

" I am well aware yours is much better, also those are not poisonous. The roses are not meant for cold weather, I know, and I swear it was less hideous before the storm last week but part of it was destroyed and he had to rush in and fix everything"

" It's gorgeous" Albafica smiled honestly. He grew in between the roses, he fought with them, planted them, their lives were deeply related but having a rose garden planted _specially for him_ was different. He thought he got used to them by now but he was wrong, these roses were special and different since they were planted only for him and him alone.

"Thank you so much, I am so happy " he said hugging the specter dearly

"I thought you would miss your roses while you were in here so I took precautions. Excuse me for it not being as magnificent as your garden"

"They are perfect" the saint saint tightening his hug.

Albafica insisted they stay a while in there, finding a place for them to sit, the sun has dried the wet grass making it a comfortable spot.

" I'm glad you like it but I still think it's not that great"

" No, I love it. " the saint paused and in a lower tone added " Nobody never did something like this for me "

Minos smiled and gently held Albaficas' chin, making the saint look at him. " I think you were meant to be mine all along "

Pisces widened his eyes and, looking down again and picking a rose. " Maybe you are right" there was a pause.

" Don't make that face, I won't allow you to be sad as long as you are with me" the specter took the rose from the saint's hair and put it in his long blue hair. " Tell me what do you want and I will give you anything"

Albafica leaned against the specter. "I Think I already have everything I need right here “.

They stood like that for a while. The Gyrphon never really understand what was going on in the saint's mind when he stood quite like he was now; 

" Minos... I think this rose is the most beautiful. I wish it never wither."

" It will" the specter answered in a certain tone " but I will bring you many more. For every rose that dies I will bring you two roses even more beautiful. The amount of happiness will always be greater than the amount of sadness in the end, I can promise."

Albafica smiled and stood silent once more, resting his head on the spectre's shoulder. The morning dragged on slowly, casually the specter got bored and carried the saint back to the house, bridal style. Pisces protested he could walk on his own but Minos ignored and just laughed. He carried Albafica all the way back to the manor, arriving at the front door he yelled until one of the maids came and opened the door, Ruffus came along but quickly got more interested in the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

" Here princess " Minos said as he placed Albafica in the divan of one of the many living rooms.

" You didn't have to, silly "

" This used to be a tea room " the specter said as he laid by albafica's side. " But I don't like tea so it became the tea room with a couch to contemplate life".

" Tea room with a couch to contemplate life?" pisces asked laughing.

" Yes"

"Minos... I'm not used to have someone by my side all the time, and there's just so much going on right now"

"Do you want me to leave? Do you wish for a time for yourself?"

"No" albafica said hugging the man by his side. He lowered his voice and looked down. " I'm just afraid I may be getting addicted to you "

" And is that a problem?" Minos got really close, stealing a kiss from him.

" No, it's just..."

"Hm?"

" I have my duties.."

Minos embraced all of albafica's body, kissing the saint's neck. " I am not asking for you to choose, you can have both " he whispered in his ear and then licked it slowly.

Pisces felt a shiver down his spine and was left without words, he tried to concentrate and focus but the specter had other ideas, he gently pushed the saint's face to his direction, forcefully stealing a kiss that soon became mutual.

Pisces hugged the gryphon, bringing their bodies as close as it could get and tangling their legs. Mino's chest was warm and his tongue pushed inside Albafica's mouth, sometimes stopping to bite his lips. Pisces was losing grip of his pudency and couldn't help but want to give in completely to the man so passionately kissing him.

When they realized, Minos was lying nearly atop Albafica, he was not heavy but he was strong, pressing and grinding his body against the saint’s and making him lose his breath of excitement.

" Minos..no... not here..."

"Then where? In my bed? The carpet? In the garden? Tell me where you want to be and I will take you there"

" No, it's not that, it's.."

" You are lying to me "

" I'm not "

" Yes, you are" Minos gazed at Albafica's eyes so deeply that the saint run out of any defense to use.

" I..."

" You are afraid " the specter affirmed strongly

" ..I am.." Pisces whispered ashamed of himself

Minos picked Albafica’s hand and kissed it gently. " If I wanted to take you by force I could have done it months ago without much problems"

" It's not that..I just never.." the saint was talking in a low tone, nearly whispering.

" I won't do anything you don't want me to, so just trust me"

"Minos.." Pisces relaxed a bit, He was comfortable near the specter and trusted him but still insecurity hit.

Minos got less aggressive in his approach, calming down a bit and caressing the saint's face. His body was in heat but he did not want to scare or hurt Albafica, who smiled shyly and approached him for a kiss.

They kissed gently and passionately, Minos bit Pisces lips and he tried to do the same.

" Kiss me here " the Gryphon loosened the jabot of his shirt and opened two buttons, showing his neck and collarbone. Albafica kissed it, shyly first until it became intense. Their bodies were leaning against each other close and intimately.

Minos removed his coat and started to unbutton the saint's vest and shirt while looking at him, as if asking for permission. He consented with a small nod and let out a moan once he felt a wet tongue in his nipple. The specter had removed his coat and shirt, the sensation of their bare skins touching was driving Albafica insane, he couldn't hide his arousal any longer and he felt Minos was dripping with desire too.

"Ah " the specter said opening a smile while still pressing the saints nipple with his finger " I’m happy to see you are interested in me as well " he said glancing at the volume that could be seen in pisces pants. Albafica blushed profusely.

"Can I show you something nice?" the specter slided his tongue into Pisces chest, his abs and then the border of his pants, Albafica moaned. " Can I? I said I wasn't doing anything you didn't allow me to, so you have to give me permission" he grinned .

"a-ah yes"

"Hmm?

" Please, show me, M-minos"

He opened the saint's pant and pulled it down, kissing his thighs and pressing it. He held Albafica's member and licked the tip of it, which was enough to make the saint moan out loud, he had lost all his discretion by now. 

Minos slided his tongue along it and then put it on his mouth, sucking deeply. The specter continued while the saint twisted and moaned in pleasure.

" A-aah, M-minos.."

" Is it good?"

Albafica’s has his hand covering his mouth and muffling the sounds, he was in ecstasy.

" Hmmm? I can't hear you " the specter asked while playing with it with his hands and giving a lick at the top.

" please put again in your mout-"

Minos slided Albafica’s member inside his mouth before the saint could finish begging. Every Time Minos moved Albafica moaned more, he was biting his wrist trying to muffle the sound while his other hand were holding on Minos head, he did not do that on purpose, it was automatic. Minos on his side, had much more planned but for now he was enjoying the saint's troubled and pleasured  
expression, barely controlling what he was feeling.

" M-minos I a-ah"

The specter felt his mouth filling with the saint’s semen while he twisted and agonized in his own pleasure. Minos swallowed and took this opportunity to suck him even harder since he knew it was specially sensitive now.

"NNhnnng M-MINOS" he screamed as the specter slided once more. Finally,the Gryphon let him go, laughing maliciously. Pisces hugged the specter and dug his head in his chest, hiding his face. He  
was out of his breath and a flood of sensations were taking over his body. Minos played with the  
blue hair in front of him.

"What about you?" asked the muffled voice of the saint

" You can take care of me later, your pleasured face is too much for me, I'd like to see it more times " he said caressing the head of the saint who was still hiding.

Albafica felt a little bad and ashamed for not taking care of Minos in that moment but he was inexperienced and could barely control his body now. " I'm really sorry for - "

Minos kissed him before he could finish. " Stop saying you're sorry, I already told you we will set the score later"  
Pisces noticed the Gryphon was still hard, he had been holding up for way before, certainly.

"But can't I do something for you now?” he asked caressing the volume in the Gryphons crotch.

" Hm " the specter smiled " What do you have in mind?". The saint pressed against it harder, he was sure at least this he could do. Minos opened his pants and showing his member, putting Albafica's hand around it. The saint started moving Minos up and down while he removed the rest of his clothes. Pisces looked down.

" Ah, your hand is so soft " the gryphon smiled. " Look at me " he said gently pulling the saint's face to look at him, Pisces blushed. He could see the specters chest and his torso, all of his body and his nearly albino skin.

They were sitting face to face, the specter leaned forward for a kiss." Press harder" he demanded. " Can't we play together, hm?" he said extending his hand and playing with Albafica's member as well who was getting hard once more and answered with a small moan.

" A-ha, I can't concentrate like this "

“ How come, you are a saint, focus your mind " the Gryphon moved his hand quickly  
and pressing strongly.

The saint tried to concentrate but the hand playing on him was causing all sort of sensations and he was still sensibilized by the orgasm he just had minutes ago. 

They touched each other inte silly, Albafica moaned in a low tone. Minos was silent but he was sweating and biting his lip, he waited for such a long time to feel the bare skin of the blue haired beauty against his. Many times he had to satisfy himself all alone only imagining how the moans of the saint, now in front of him, sounded.

" Ahahh, you are good " the specter laughed.

" Minos I..."

" You are not allowed to cum before me " he said slowing the movement of his hand, Albafica moaned in a frustrated tone, he was at his limit. The whole situation was too much, he was completely hard and shivered with every touch and movement the gryphon did.

" Will you be mad if I get you dirty?"

The saint didn't answer, not because he did not understand or got angry, but because he was out of his senses, agonizing with the pleasure, the slow movements made everything even worse but before he could realize, his hands got wet in the fluids of Minos, who was panting heavily. 

Albafica followed seconds later, he dropped his body against the upholstery of the divan, trying to catch his breath. Minos licked the fluids in his hands. " Ah" he smiled " You are good, what else do you know how to do?" he said laying behind the Pisces saint who was almost curved into a ball hiding his face with his hands.

" Please.. " he begged to be spared.

Minos laughed and cuddled against him.

~~~~~~~~

Albafica opened his eyes, he was still lying in the couch of the tea room.

" Ah, did I fall asleep?" he asked sitting

" Nah " answered minos who was sitting in the chair next to him, mostly dressed  
aside from his overcoat. " You just napped for 10 minutes"

" Please forgive me" the saint looked for his clothes on the floor. He could endure many hours in a fight, but he miscalculated, the stamina used in this sort of fight was completely different.

" Are you cold? " Minos stood up and going towards Albafica, helping him with the clothes. " You look too cute, even when you are tired of too much pleasure". The saint smiled shily and dressed up, Minos helped buttoning his shirt and stealing a kiss in the process.

Albafica felt dirty. Not dirty as in morally tainted but dirty as in wanting a bath, he cleaned himself but he could still feel remains of body fluids but above all, he felt happy, a stupid sort of happiness. Minos was still the same, even after they went one step ahead in their relationship, he was also so respectful and gentle, maybe the specter really loved him, albafica wandered, blushing.

" What are you blushing about? " asked the gryphon, who was standing in front of him fixing the saint's blouse and coat all this time.

" It's nothing. Forgive me for doubting you early, you are a good man " pisces hugged his neck.

" A good man?" Minos was bothered by the peculiar choice of words.

" You are important, I will not fear if you are with me "

The specter smiled, he knew Pisces was probably not good with confessions, but he could feel it was an honest claim

" I wish I could do more for you than you are doing for me, I wish could cook for you since you like eating, I never really tried but doing that will be abusing my luck " he said playing with the white hair of the specter. " Your immunity to poison is only on the outside, the skin. If it ever gets to your blood or your organs...." Albafica knew this very well, in their fight during the holy war he had killed the specter with a poisonous rose pierced in his chest. Stopping to think about it, it was his blood who killed him, he was doing his duty as a saint but he couldn't help but think now that he killed the man...the man he loved. He admitted it shyly in his mind.

The voice of the gryphon pulled him back to reality. " Don't you go wondering, I am right here by your side. You don't need to cook to me, I have maids for that. Stay by my side, it' the only thing I could ask for. "

Pisces smiled a bit flustered. " It was foolish of me to try and gift the man that already have everything".

" No, it was foolish of you to think that you are not a gift amazing enough yourself".

Albafica widened his eyes in surprise but then he laughed happily and hugged Minos, who patted the head of the saint and squeeshed him gently.

" I know, after lunch I will take you to the nearby town, does it sound good?"

The saint nodded, he was not fond of crowds but if minos was together it was alright.


End file.
